Warriors: New Calls
by Shayminlittle
Summary: Mist and Fern are siblings who supposedly have an inseparable bond. After a family tragedy, they run into Riverclan, where they learn of how the clans work. When a prophecy is thrown at the two, their bond will be put to the test, and the two must learn how to survive this prophecy. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Before I start this, I just want to say that this is more for fun, and will be updated whenever I feel like it, so I guess it's just sort of a hobby story.**

* * *

A mud-streaked she-cat ran through the forest, her eyes wide with terror as she scrambled over a log that blocked her path, she was thin, and out of breath, finally, she crawled over to an abandoned fox den cautiously, after noticing the scent was stale, she heard the barks of her pursuer, her eyes widened even more and she scrambled into the fox den.

The barking got louder, making the she-cat shrink back father into her only sign of protection. The soon faded, and the she-cat listened as she heard shouts of anger from housefolk. The she-cat closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to breath normally again.

"Everything will be fine...I'm so far from home though..." She whimpered, closing her eyes as she felt a pain rush through her body. "No, it's to early!" She meowed, her eyes widening even more, she let out a soft hiss as she tried to get to her paws. "I can't be kitting! Not yet!" She whispered to herself, after another shot of pain washed over her, she had no choice but to lay down.

* * *

The mud-streaked queen stared down at her two kits, both were she-cats.

"I could have had four..." She murmured, she sighed as her to surviving kits mewled for milk. The queen softly smiled down at her kits, and nudged them both over to her belly.

"I'm not sure if I will be able to keep you two alive..." She sighed, staring down at them both, with love and grief. "Well, i'm gonna name you Mist...and you Fern" She meowed, smiling weakly. "I promise, I will protect you as best I can..." She meowed, her eyes gleaming with determination.

**Allegiance**** (So far)**

Splash- A small and skinny silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes (Mother to Mist and Fern)

Mist- Pretty silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Fern- Light brown tabby she-cat with white and dark brown patches with dark blue eyes


	2. Introduction and First Hunt

_**Wow, already another chapter? Yeah...this is a nice break from my other fanfiction Truth, and I really want to wright. Thank you for the reviews everyone!**_

* * *

_Mist scented the air, she smiled as she scented a mouse, she dropped down into a crouch, stalking it. This would be her first catch, and she wasn't going to let it get out of her sights._

_She crawled closer to it, and with a great leap, she pounced on it, she gave it a quick bite to the neck, and killed it before it could give a warning call. She picked it up and puffed out her chest. She turned around and began to head back over to where her den was, but she stopped herself. **'This isn't familiar territory...I must of went deeper in the forest than I thought.' **Mist thought to herself, she dropped her mouse and looked around, feeling uneasy._

_Where exactly was she? Mist shook her head. "Don't be such a scared kit!" She hissed to herself, she picked up her mouse and began to tread deeper into the forest, but the deeper she went, the darker the place seemed to get._

_"Fe-fern? Are you around? Mom?" She called, she pinned her ears to her head, before she stopped dead in her tracks._

_She slowly turned her head, and saw a set of bright yellow eyes, glaring at her. She gulped, feeling uneasy. "Hello...?" She meowed softly, but the cat said nothing._

_Mist pinned her ears to her head. "This isn't funny!" She hissed gently, her muscles tensed up and she let out a terrified shriek as the cat jumped out of the bushes and pinned her to the ground. "Get off me!" She yowled._

_"Wake up."_

_"H-huh?" Mist stared at the cat, her eyes showing confusion now instead of fear._

_"Wake up already Mist!"_

Mist opened an eye drowsily, noticing pale green eyes staring back at her. "Wh-what...? Fern, is that you?"

"No, it's a purple mouse...Of course its me you fur-ball!" Fern meowed, swatting her sister with a white paw.

Mist let out a purr of amusement as she got to her paws.

"Had that same dream again, huh Mist?" Fern meowed, licking her same white paw she had previously swatted her littermate with, and dragged it across her ear.

"Ye-yeah...but...this time, it felt so...real." Mist meowed, shaking her head. Fern rolled her eyes, and gave Mist a quick lick behind the ear to comfort her. "It was just a dream, come on! Dad's finally gonna take us out for a hunting trip." She purred. Mist perked her ears, and grinned jumping to her paws. "Sweet!"

The two siblings ran towards the exit of the abandoned barn, when a small black kit ran in front of them."Where are you going in such a hurry, Mist, Fern?" He meowed, looking back at the to.

Mist smiled. "We are just going to go on our first hunting trip, Spoon."

"Can I go with you?" Spoon asked, his eyes filling up with hope.

Fern frowned. "Well...i'm sorry Spoon, but no you cant. You need to stay with mother, where it's safe." She meowed, licking his head. Spoon sighed, but nodded. "Okay, just come back soon!"

Mist smiled. "We will! Tell Lilac to stay out of trouble!" Mist meowed, her whiskers quivering with amusement. She perked her ears as she heard a cat call Fern's and her name. The two bounded out of the barn and smiled at a dark brown tabby, with strong muscles that rippled beneath his pelt. "Ready, you two?" He meowed.

"Yes Basil!" Fern meowed, smiling. Mist nodded her head quickly.

Basil smiled, and then turned around and bounded towards the forest. "Remember those lessons that we taught you in the barn? Let's see what you two can do." He meowed, turning to the two. "Alright, off you go!"

Mist immediately padded the opposite direction of her sister, scenting a vole. Making sure she was downwind from the creature, she stalked quietly over to it. Bunching up her muscles, she pounced, missing it by a fox length, it gave off a warning call as it scurried away.

Mist got to her paws and hissed. "Well, there is still plenty of time to hunt..." She meowed, she shook out her pelt. "Going to have to find a new area though."

* * *

Mist padded through the forest, heading back to Fern's, Basil's, and her meeting place. Two mice and a small bird hung limply in her jaws. She dropped them in her spot, and she pinned her ears to her head as she noticed Fern's catches. She had a rather plumb rabbit, three mice, and a small bird in her pile.

"I had to go back for the rabbit..." She meowed sheepishly, shuffling her paws. Mist rolled her eyes and purred. "Dad will be proud of you!" The silver she-cat meowed with a smile.

After what seemed like moons to Mist, their father returned, carrying a sparrow and a vole. He dropped them and purred. "Good job you two!" He meowed. "We will have to come back to get the rest."

Mist picked up her catches, as did fern and Basil. The trio began to head back to the barn, as the sun began to set.

Halfway there, Mist bumped into a frozen Fern. "Hey! What's the-" Mist stopped, her eyes widening.

"Splash!" Basil yowled, dropping his prey and running towards the burning barn.


	3. What Now?

_"Splash!"_

_The memory was all too vivid._

_Basil ran towards the burning barn with Mist following close behind, making it over, he heard the scared mews of Spoon and Lilac. Rushing into the barn he and Mist wondered around, their eyes widened in dismay. "No..." Basil pressed his muzzle into his mates fur, there wasn't enough time to mourn, as the fire began to spread more. Basil and Mist looked around for Spoon and Lilac._

_"Help me!" Spoon cried, he was stuck beneath a fallen branch, flailing helplessly. Mist perked her ears and ran over to spoon. She pushed the branch with all her might, freeing the scrambling kit. She picked the kit up by the scruff and ran over to Basil._

_"I can't find Lilac anywhere!" Mist meowed through Spoons fluffy neck fur._

_"I'll continue searching, you get Spoon out of the barn!" Basil meowed, Mist nodded her head and ran out of the barn with Spoon mewling helplessly._

Rain poured down, soaking Mist's pelt. Spoon was still dangling in her jaws as they stared blankly at what remained of the barn, their home.

"What do we do now...?" Fern asked quietly, her voice muffled with grief. Mist gently put Spoon on the ground, opening her mouth, but nothing seemed to come out, she closed her mouth and shook her head. Spoon let out a soft whimper as he cuddled closer to his older siblings.

Fern got to her paws. "Sitting here moping around all day is not going to bring them back...so I say, we try to find a new home, in the forest...where housefolk won't be able to do that." She meowed, her semi-fluffy tail twitching back and forth, anger cloaked her voice.

Mist nodded her head after as little while of thinking, agreeing it would be the best option. "Lets get going then." She meowed, turning around and heading towards the forest.

Fern nodded, and picked up Spoon by the scruff, and began following her littermate.

The trio padded along in silence, listening to the soft sound of dripping. Their pelts matted to their body as rain droplets fell on their pelts. They crossed stepping stones across the still river, unaware that they were crossing a border, that would change their lives.

The rain came to an end, and for the first time for the whole day, she could scent something other than smoke. "I'm gonna go hunting, you stay here and watch Spoon." Mist meowed, Fern nodded her head slowly.

Mist touched noses with Fern before the silver she-cat bounded away. Fern placed Spoon on the ground, and rested her head on her paws.

"She won't leave like mom, dad and Lilac,...right?" Spoon asked, yawning as he curled up next to his sibling. Fern forced a smile. "Of course she will, Spoon." Fern meowed gently, as Spoon fell asleep. _She has too..._


	4. Lets Give This A Try

Mist sneezed softly as she padded around the forest island. "There isn't much prey around here..." She meowed to herself with a sigh.

She perked her ears, hearing a soft chirp of a bird. She crouched down and began to stalk it, she pounced landing on it as it began flapping is wings. It gave out a warning call through the struggle, but Mist managed to bite it's neck.

Mist sat up, and gave her chest a few quick licks. "At least I caught something." She mumbled to herself as she got to her paws and picked up the bird. She turned around to head back to her sibling, but stopped suddenly.

In front of her, was a much larger cat, followed by two other lean cats, with sleek pelts. The three cats made a shiver run up her spine, she dropped the bird to the ground and warily looked at the three cats.

"Trespasser!" a grey tabby hissed, he looked about the same age as herself. "Trespasser...?" She echoed.

"Stormpaw, be quiet! This is not your business to deal with!" A more fluffy white she-cat meowed. "Let Greywing handle this." She continued, turning her dark green eyes on Mist.

"We will bring her back to camp, where Dewstar will decide what to do with her." He meowed gruffly, flicking his tail. Mist blinked her dark blue eyes, narrowing them. "You are not going to take me anywhere!" She hissed.

"Greywing's ears twitched. "Look kit, Don't try to pick a fight you know you can't win." He meowed calmly.

"I don't care if I can't win! I have my siblings to get back to, I _have _to get back to them!" She growled. Greywing snorted. "They can live without you for awhile!" He growled, beginning to loose his temper. "Let's go." He grabbed Mist from the scruff and began to drag her back to camp.

The others began to follow the grey tom. Mist let out a growl. "Let go of me!" She whined, but the large time didn't budge. After awhile, Mist quieted down, she closed her eyes. _'I hope Fern and Spoon are alright...'_

* * *

Fern had lost track of time, fiddling with a leaf as she waited for her sister to return. Spoon was still fast asleep, and Fern herself was beginning to become sleepy. "Where is she?" Fern sighed, rolling over to her side. She watched as the sun began to completely fade from the sky. She yawned and slowly closed her eyes.

_"Are they dead?"_

_"No, they are very much alive, they are still breathing."_

Fern opened an eye, grumbling. "Mist..." She murmured, still half asleep, her vision was slightly blurred.

"Mist? Does she mean that silver she-cat that was brought to our camp by the deputy and his patrol?" A golden dappled tom mewed. "I'm not sure if it is the same Mist..." A jet black she-cat meowed.

Fern perked her ears, a quickly got to her paws. "You know where Mist is?" She asked, her eyes wide. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she looked well when she entered the medicine den, but she looked worried." The black she-cat meowed. "I see you have a kit with you." She meowed, noticing the black kit that was still sleeping. Fern nodded her head, protectively curling her tail around Spoon.

"No need to be alarmed, I won't hurt him." She meowed fondly. "My name is Shadeheart. And this is Stonepaw." She introduced. Fern glanced at the grey tom with white paws and chest, and when he looked back with his amber eyes, for a moment Fern felt a little light-headed.

"Uh, and I am Fern, and he is my little brother, Spoon." Fern stuttered. "Could you...take me to Mist?" She asked.

Shadeheart nodded. "Alright, but I need to gather some herbs first, you can help if you want to."

Fern sighed with relief at the kindness of the she-cat. "Sure!" She meowed with a smile. Shadeheart nodded. Fern nudged Spoon awake. "Come on Spoon, time to exercise your legs." Fern meowed with a gentle nudge. Spoon mewled indignantly but got to his paws and began to follow Fern.

"Who are the two other cats?" Spoon asked with a small yawn.

"Their names are Shadeheart and...Stonepaw." Fern answered. "We are going to collect herbs, and...then we will see Mist." She continued. Spoon perked his ears, but kept quiet.

Stonepaw padded beside Shadeheart quietly. Soon they stopped near a small stream. "Here we are, marigold." Shadeheart meowed with a small smile, carefully chewing off the stems. "Get as much as you can." She mumbled through some of the marigold. Stonepaw began to chew off the stems as well.

Fern watched them carefully, she tilted her head, she slowly began to do the same. After a few moments, Fern found herself following the two cats to where her sister was. followed by Spoon, who had trouble keeping up with his short legs.

Shadeheart disappeared through a bramble thicket, and Fern felt uneasy at what to expect on the other side. Stonepaw glanced back at the two loners and grinned. "Don't worry, it safe!" He meowed, reassuring Fern, and she picked up Spoon by the scruff, and went through the bramble thicket. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was all the cats and the different scents.

She glanced around the clearing she was in, hoping to find her sister's silver pelt, but there was no sign of her.

"More kitty-pets?"

Fern perked her ears, she put Spoon on the ground and he immediately scampered around curiously gazing at everything. Fern pin pointed the sound and noticed a dark grey tabby. "What's a kitty-pet?" Fern asked, her ears twitching. "Do you mean house cats? If you must know, I am not a house cat." She meowed, narrowing her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, Dewstar is going to make you pay for trespassing!" He sneered. "Stormpaw! I suggest you stop this nonsense, they are not prisoners." Shadeheart growled, her tail lashing back and forth. "Don't you have to clean the elders den?"

Stormpaw pinned his ears to his head. "Hmph..." He grumbled something under his breath before he turned around and stalked away.

Shadeheart sighed and sat down. "I am deeply sorry for Stormpaw's attitude, Fern." She apologized, dipping her head. "Mist is normally in my den, let us see if she is there."

Fern nodded and followed her to what she guessed was the den. "So, why are there so many cats here?" Fern asked as she poked her head into the den.

"Because we are a clan, unlike rogues, we do not fend for only ourselves, but for each-other. We hunt for every cat here, and we have territories, because of other clans." Shadeheart explained as she looked around. "Looks like she went-"

"Fern? I did a patrol find you too?" Mist meowed, emerging into the den.

Fern turned around, her eyes lighting up. "You scared me!" she hissed, tackling her sister to the ground.

Mist's eyes widen, and she grinned. "I never knew I could scare my _fearless _sister!" Mist meowed with a snicker, pushing her sister off of her. Fern gave a sharp glare at her, but she let out a giggle. "Why are you here, anyways?" Fern asked, sitting down.

Mist got to her paws, she sat down and gave her silver chest a few quick licks. "Well, apparently I am supposed to be hunting for them, Dewstar the leader of the clan said it was punishment for trespassing and hunting on her territory." Mist explained, rolling her eyes. "It's just one small bird, besides, they eat fish! It wasn't like I had endangered there clan!" She continued, her tail tip twitching.

Fern rolled her eyes. "At least you are safe, Spoon's probably gotten into some kind of mess by now..." Fern paused, her eyes widening. "Oh, I left Spoon alone!" Fern jumped to her paws, and came tumbling out of the den. "Spoon!" She called, looking around.

"Over here Fern!" Spoon yowled. Fern began to quickly pad over to where he called, and sighed with relief when she saw him play fighting with other kits. A tortoiseshell she-cat and white she-cat were talking to each-other why watching the kits play, Fern assumed they were the mothers of the kits. "Wanna see Mist, Spoon?" Fern mewed with a purr.

Spoon perked his ears and he nodded."Yes please!" He mewed, Fern smiled and lead Spoon to the den, where Mist was curling up in a nest.

"Where did Shadeheart go?" Fern asked, Mist blinked. "She went to speak to Dewstar." She meowed simply, Spoon scampered over to her. "Mist!" He yowled, clambering onto her back. Mist let out a purr of amusement, letting him stay on her back. "I should probably explain how a clan works." Mist meowed absentmindedly.

Fern gave a small nod. "Yes, that would be helpful."

* * *

Mist explained everything from how she got to Riverclan camp to how they work. A short moments after playing with Spoon together, Dewstar, a pale silver she-cat with darker spots across her back, padded into the medicine den.

"Mist, you are free from your punishment." She meowed, Mist perked her ears, and slowly began to get to her paws.

"But, I want to ask you something, all three of you." She continued, her eyes resting upon all three of them. "What is it, Dewstar?" Mist asked glancing at her sister.

Dewstar blinked her ice blue eyes, she hesitated for a moment. "After great consideration, Shadeheart, Greywing, and I have decided that if you wish, would you want to join the clan?"

Fern's eyes widen in shock. "Well..." She meowed, trailing off. Fern glanced at Mist. "It's up to her."

Mist's ears flickered as she thought about the offer. "We do need shelter, and clan life seems like a great opportunity..." Mist meowed, closing her eyes. "I say that we should."

Fern nodded her head slightly. "Then we accept your offer, Dewstar."

Dewstar smiled slightly turning around. Jumping onto the highrock, she yowled for a clan meeting. Mist began to pad out of the medicine, followed closely by Fern and Spoon.

"We have three new cats that will be joining our clan." Dewstar began, resting her gaze on the siblings. "Mist, from this moment on until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw, your mentor will be Brightsoul." She yowled. Mistpaw smiled shyly as some of the clan cats began to chant her name, a ginger and white she-cat padded over to her and, witnessing a apprentice cerimony before, Mistpaw touched noses with her. Dewstar raised her tail to silence them. "Fern, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw! Your mentor will be Graywing." Fernpaw dipped her head slightly, and some of the clan cats began to cheer her name, she touched noses with her new mentor like Mistpaw did.

Dewstar nodded once the commotion died down. "Spoon, you are not ready to be apprenticed, but you also will be part of the clan, we need a queen to take care of this kit." She paused sighing. "Spottedclaw, I know that you have recently lost Greykit, but I hope that you will be able to take care of this kit."

Spottedclaw stared at the small kit who had recently gotten along with her other two kits, a small smile appeared on her face, and she nodded.

Dewstar nodded back. "Spoon, until you have been apprenticed you name will be-"

"Could I keep my name? I mean, just until I am apprenticed..." Spoon asked, kneading the ground with his small paws. Murmurs slowly arose from the cats, but Dewstar simply nodded. "If it is your wish. Meeting dismissed!" She finished, jumping off of the highrock.

* * *

**Okay, so I have a bit to say, first of I just want to say that I am super sorry if there is anything spelled wrong! I rushed this one, hehe...**

**Second, apparently, something called SOPA (First time I ever heard of this) is back? So you can see the link to the petition signing on my profile.**

**Now to reviews!**

**CricketclawAndEevee- Thank you! Glad you like it, and yeah, I realize I do make quite a few spelling mistakes, though I do proofread it, I sometimes read it a little to fast, I will try to take more time into the grammar, and will most likely fix some obvious mistakes, such as mixing up Mist's and Fern's eye color!**

**XxSilverslashxX- Thank you so much! Your story is looking good too!**


End file.
